


山難

by ferret719



Category: Real Person Fiction, 声入人心 | Super-Vocal (TV)
Genre: Animalistic, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 12:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17940092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferret719/pseuds/ferret719
Summary: 一隻東北虎愛上人類的故事





	山難

「她說這座山上有一種花，只開在山頂的積雪裡，是世上最美的花。」

阿雲嘎躲在山洞裡，一手擼著身邊大貓的後背，那貓舒服的發出呼嚕嚕的聲音。看著外面的暴風雪，和放在腿上碩大的貓腦袋，嘆氣。

和女友一起訂的登山行程是半年前的事了，誰能料到他們上個月分手呢？況且他根本忘了這件事，還是店家發了行前通知才想起來，而且都過了退費期限。既然錢都花了，就當散散心吧。

卻倒楣的碰上個新手向導經驗不足，隊上大學生又多，都是熊孩子。碰上雪崩就嚇的一蹋糊塗，一夥人被崩下來的大雪沖散了，他就是那個時候遇上胖子的。被雪夾帶著滾了好遠還以為會受傷，卻沒什麼大事，比較艱難的還是被埋在三尺冰雪下面，他都開始想要怎麼留個遺囑的時候，什麼東西吭哧吭哧的爬開他頭上的雪，有著粉色鼻尖的大鼻子和抖動的觸鬚探進來嗅了嗅，大半個身子探進來叼住他的領子把他拖出來。

「謝謝你啊…胖貓貓。」

好吧，他知道是老虎，但他懶洋洋的舔爪子的樣子也太像鄰居家的橘貓了。那老虎卻像聽得懂人話似，生氣的用前腳站起來作勢要撲他，阿雲嘎退後了一步，老虎落地之後甩甩尾巴，看起來是不氣了。

「你是不是人工培育之後放養的啊？竟然親人。」

阿雲嘎根本不知道自己在哪，裝備糧食都掉了，他茫然的亂走，不一會兒風開始呼嘯起來，天色越來越暗，風裡夾帶的雪越來越厚。原本一直悠哉的跟在他身後大貓見狀，叼著他的褲腳拉著他往一個方向走，就是現在藏身的山洞。

氣溫逐漸降低，阿雲嘎被凍的意識模糊，他蜷著身體開始想自己是不是要死在這裡了，一個暖呼呼的東西又大又重的蓋在他身上。

「如果我就要死了，胖子，我要告訴你，我叫阿雲嘎。」

不冷了，這是他陷入沉睡之前最後一個想法。

 

等他醒過來，發現胖子趴在他身上，盤起來的手掌圈著的他的頭。的確是很暖和，就是有點重。阿雲嘎摸摸胖子的肉球，老虎懶洋洋的沒有醒，只是伸出舌頭舔了他一下，好刺啊。被壓了一晚上沒換姿勢有點麻，阿雲嘎掙扎著翻了個身，才發現有點害羞。大早上的，健康的年輕男人都會有那啥的反應，他這一翻身剛好就提槍抵在胖子肥軟的肚子上。這下胖子醒了過來，爬起來在阿雲嘎身上聞聞嗅嗅，最後緊盯著那個地方，上嘴舔了。

阿雲嘎十分慶幸自己穿著厚厚的雪褲，不然恐怕他的小兄弟經不起胖子吃雪糕似的兇猛舔法，然而胖子對於這個結果並不滿意，畢竟早上不方便這種東西很快就會消退，尤其是阿雲嘎現在這麼緊張一下子就沒了。上爪隨便撥弄幾下就悶悶的放棄了。

「趁現在風雪小了快走吧。」

保住褲子的阿雲嘎趕緊朝外走去，天上還是烏壓壓的，他走了出去，胖子只好跟上。

 

「胖子，你知道你不能跟著我下山的對吧？」

阿雲嘎粗粗判斷了太陽的方位，便跟著走，實際上越發深入群山，胖子卻也沒有阻止他，只是在後面跟著。他對地形氣候都不熟悉，走了沒多久就遇上暴雨，冰冷的雨水砸在身上都快趕上被冰雹打了。他又被胖子拖著拉近另一個洞穴，似乎曾經有人類在這裡待過，竟然還有木柴和火柴，阿雲嘎趕緊升火取暖。

「胖子啊，這個亮亮的是火，很燙的呦，不可以摸啊。」

阿雲嘎脫的只剩下背心和底褲，其他衣服都吊起來烤了。老虎趴在他的腿上很溫暖，他樂得擼貓。夜深了，阿雲嘎和他說話說著說著也困了，一人一虎又團在一起睡著了。

「胖子，不行，你！啊！」

第二天的早晨就沒麼好應付了，胖子不依不饒的非要舔，一爪子按住他就舔起來，隔著底褲把他舔的真站起來了，靈活的撥弄著褲頭把小嘎嘎露出來，聞了聞又像是很喜歡的舔起來，阿雲嘎被舔的受不了了，蹬掉褲子、抱著虎頭就在胖子嘴裡頂起來。他本以為胖子會生氣的，牠卻只是眼神鋒利的緊盯著阿雲嘎，舌頭熟練的捲住小嘎嘎，倒刺此時沒有什麼威脅，隨著阿雲嘎的動作按摩著那處，最後他釋放在胖子嘴裡，喘著氣躺下。胖子砸砸嘴吞下那些東西，又過來舔他。

「你，你，你知道我是公的吧」

胖子的回應只是把他的草叢舔的溼答答的。

 

暴風雪又起了，阿雲嘎根本無法出洞。已經兩天沒進食，只能挖些雪塊融來喝，阿雲嘎餓的眼冒金星，連和胖子說話都沒力氣，胖子拱了拱他。

「你也餓了嗎？唉，等我死了你就可以吃我了。」

胖子一聽不答應了，抖抖毛就跑了出去。

「胖子！雪那麼大你要去哪？」

就這樣走了嗎？

阿雲嘎等到快要睡著了，卻突然有重物落地的聲音響起。胖子回來了，還叼了一隻山羊，羊的身體還是溫熱的，脖子上的牙痕猙獰的往外冒血。

幸好身上還藏了把小刀，阿雲嘎也顧不上太多，從羊腿上割下一大塊肉就趕緊上火烤。

「胖子，你吃烤肉嗎？」

胖子一直趴在旁邊看著，直到阿雲嘎吃飽了才過來舔舔他，把剩下的羊拖過去吃了。接下來的幾天，胖子都會頂著暴風雪出去打獵，也總是等阿雲嘎吃飽了才吃飯。雖然跟老虎不熟，阿雲嘎養過貓，知道胖子這個意思是喜歡他，結合牠一直對自己的下三路很感興趣不難得出胖子把他當成配偶的結論。

可是我是男的。

直男阿雲嘎皺眉，完全沒思考自己不是老虎這件事。

 

阿雲嘎擔心的事果然還是發生了。

當胖子對他露出長著倒鉤的生殖器時，阿雲嘎想著都吃了牠那麼多肉，不然就給他擼擼吧，好歹人家也給你口過呢，一夜夫妻百日恩啊。

他握住小胖子的時候胖子本人是有些不滿，但沒有對他動粗，只是擼到最後抖一抖，濺了他一身。看著阿雲嘎身上都是他的東西，心情總算是好點了，胖子又舔舔他抱著他睡了。

是男人都知道那玩意兒很腥，但是胖子高興了他也沒好意思清理。終於等到胖子又出去打獵的時候趕緊脫下來用雪搓一搓，希望能起到清潔的作用。

「身上也搓搓吧，是不是哪裡有味兒讓胖子惦記上了。」

胖子回來的時候就看見一只光溜溜的人類一邊發抖一邊用雪在搓著胯下。

「磅。」

嘴裡的獵物掉在地上。

阿雲嘎白皙的皮膚被凍的發紅，從事舞蹈工作把他的身體練的健美柔韌，流暢的線條、緊翹的臀部。

「胖胖胖胖子，你要做什麼？」

胖子撲倒他，伸長的舌頭就往他後面鑽，老虎的力氣大，他一時之間也掙不開，胖子舔了幾下覺得夠了就摁著他要提槍上陣。

「不不不，胖子，求你了，我會被你弄死的，我給你摸摸好嗎，你不要！」

 

大龍覺得不開心，因為他看上的伴侶不想跟他交配。

他很想告訴阿雲嘎自己不會弄傷他的，會讓他很舒服的。

他已經修練幾百年了，卻還是沒有人形，林子裡的狐狸精老晰笑話他，東北虎都要絕種啦，他還不會變人形只能湊合著和母獅子在一起了。

「不會！」

心隨念轉，大龍竟然變成人啦！

 

什麼玩意兒？胖子怎麼變成人了？

阿雲嘎還沒震驚完，高大的男人就又撲了上來。

「不…不是胖子，是，是大龍！」

男人沙啞的聲音隱隱的含著猛虎般的咆嘯，他還不是很會說話，字句很短。

「你是隻老虎但你叫大龍？」

咋地？不想當龍的老虎不是好男人啊！

 

「大、大龍，你不要這樣，太乾了，進不去的。」

「要進去！進去！」

他瞥到阿雲嘎收集起來的動物油脂，拿過來抹在自己那話兒上，又抹在阿雲嘎嘎的屁股上，強硬的抵住就開始施壓。

「大龍！大龍！我疼，不要了，你出去啊！」

「嘎，嘎，不疼，舒服…」

就著一手油膩膩的抓住了小嘎嘎，模仿著之前阿雲嘎幫他擼的動作給他擼。阿雲嘎深呼吸幾下，事已至此，大龍怕是鐵了心要跟他交配，他又打不過，只能想辦法不要受傷了。

「你，你太用力了…輕點…」

他引導著大龍的手，大龍學得很快，炙熱的掌心很快就擼的他直哼哼。油脂也漸漸融化，大龍又把自己摁進了一寸，終於整個擠進去。

「我可以…可以動嗎？」

「那你慢慢的來…」

大龍滿口答應，慢慢的抽出來再重新推進去，忽然間阿雲嘎哼了一聲。

「怎麼了？疼嗎？」

「不是疼…」

阿雲嘎的耳朵紅起來，小聲的說了一句。

大龍沒聽出別樣的意思，好奇的又朝那處頂了一下，搭阿雲嘎又哼了一聲。見他都沒有反對，便朝那處進攻，阿雲嘎整個人都紅起來，呼吸不穩，咬著嘴唇不想出聲，他有些困惑的停下來。

「疼嗎？」

「不，不是疼…你別停…」

雖然大龍在此之前對交配都沒什麼興趣，但是沒吃過豬肉也見過豬走路，阿雲嘎肯定是舒服了才讓他繼續的！便放開手腳猛幹，阿雲嘎憋不住了，咿咿啊啊的一聲聲喊出來，雙腿發軟，被大龍壓的都要貼在地上了。

「大龍、大龍你慢點…啊！」

「嘎！喜歡！」

大龍咬著阿雲嘎的後頸，下身不要命似的抽動著，緊緊抱著阿雲嘎的身體，喉嚨裡滾動著興奮的呼嚕聲。阿雲嘎被他操的雙眼發紅，大龍這是第一次開車，器大活不好，爽是爽可老到不了頂，阿雲嘎索性自力救濟，照顧一下前邊漲的筆直筆直的小兄弟。

「阿雲嘎！我的！」

後頸上的齒痕咬出了血珠，大龍又舔又嘬的，阿雲嘎覺得自己的脖子要被咬爛了，可一點都感覺不到疼，他快擼出來了，全神灌注在快感上⋯⋯

「啊啊啊！」

大龍發現他在給自己擼，估計是想幫忙，大手使勁一捋，阿雲嘎就交代了。後邊跟著一收，大龍沒試過這個，爽的他大吼一聲連肉刺都張開，阿雲嘎都不知道原來射完之後還會有快感，被這樣一激徹底崩不住了摔倒在地上喘氣。大龍爽完了感趕緊把人拉起來，阿雲嘎下面還滴滴答答流著濁液，兩眼失焦，面色緋紅。大龍喜歡他這個失魂樣，舔了舔他身上的汗，低下身子就含住小嘎嘎，舔乾淨上面的液體又吸吮起來，阿雲嘎這才回過神來。

「大龍，你別吸了，沒有東西了。」

阿雲嘎推搡了他一下，大龍沒說話，銳利的眼神像是要直接把阿雲嘎生吞似的，不由分說便把手指伸進阿雲嘎後邊還微微抽搐著的地方⋯⋯

 

阿雲嘎認真的思考過，身為一個山難受難者死於縱慾過度的可能性。大龍像是要把前面缺了幾百年的發情期都補上一般，天天纏著他。他的膝蓋因為第一晚被死磕在地上做了這麼久的運動都磨破了，適應人類身體之後的大龍一彈指就把阿雲嘎帶回他的虎穴。

「我的治癒學的不好，你還是老老實實裹傷吧。」

「你是老虎的時候就會做草藥啦？大龍真厲害。」

「必須的。」

大龍臉上穩如老貓，耳朵尖紅的要滴血。他一害羞就會有點興奮，撲上去又是一陣亂舔。嘎子膝蓋不能使勁，沒問題，我使勁就好。

 

「大龍你知道我是人類的，我總要下山的。」

「不要緊，我跟你下山，我們一起當人。」

從你知道我是公的嗎到你知道我是人類的簡直經歷了質的飛躍。

「嗯。」

得到嘎子正面回應，大龍高興的又要舔他，卻被阻止。

「停，人類不會隨便舔別人的，我們用嘴唇表達愛意。」

「什麼意思？」

嘎子在他的臉頰上啄了一下。

「這是對普通人表達的方式。」

「可是我們是⋯」

嘎子捧住他的臉，用嘴唇貼住他的嘴唇，大龍馬上學著嘎子的動作把舌頭伸進嘎子嘴裡，兩條舌頭糾纏在一起，嘴裡都是他喜歡的嘎子的味道，嘎子嘴裡也全是他的味道。

他喜歡這個。

 

暴風雪終於走了，這一天大龍打點好一切要和嘎子一起下山回到人類世界，好不容易用羊皮變出嘎子說的粒搖絨運動服，穿的人模人樣的。

半空中突然殺來一聲鶴的尖叫。

「大龍哥不好啦！」

他還沒反應過來就被擊昏了，再醒過來就被帶到妖族長老面前。

「阿雲嘎在哪？」

「我們是不能跟人類相愛的，你知道規定的。」

長老尚雯婕攤手表示她也不是故意的，規定就是規定。

「放心吧，沒有你他也能過的很好的。」

尚長老一彈指浮出一個影像，電視上播報著在高山遇難奇蹟獲救的故事。阿雲嘎臉上有幾道傷疤，裹著銀色的保暖毯，神情恍惚，但氣色看起來不錯。

「你們消除他的記憶？」

「當然，我們不能冒這個風險。他已經不記得你了，放棄吧。」

長老劉憲華勸他。

「我愛他！」

「人類才懂愛，因為他們活得很短，很精彩。大龍，你在山裡稱霸了幾百年，從來沒有過下山的念頭吧？才和他在一起不過幾天你就變了⋯即便你和他一起走，幾十年以後他一樣會離開你的。況且不要說幾十年，人心善變，他能愛你幾年都難說。」

「他不會的，他活多久我們就相愛多久！」

「即便是要你放棄永生和法力你也願意？」

大長老廖昌永終於發話。

「廖老師！」

尚長老發出抗議的聲音。

「我願意。」

「好吧，那你就用一個人類的身分追求他，如果你們還是相愛了，你帶他回來這裡，我毀掉你的內丹，你們一起做為人類老死。」

大龍高興的下山去了。

「廖老師，這樣真的好嗎？」

劉長老覺得不妥。

「愛情不過是瘋病，當人很難的。況且人間這麼多人，他就能保證那個人類還會愛上他？成了是場奇蹟，不成也是他的教訓，就大龍那性子，我們也攔不住的，哈哈哈哈哈，我們活的那麼長，如果沒有滋味，還不如早早死去。」

 

大龍趕緊找到他的狐狸損友老晰學著怎麼當人類。

 

「嘎子，今天有新人進團喔。」

「你好，我叫鄭雲龍。」

 


End file.
